The unlikely governess
by Art3misiA
Summary: The Malfoy children are little terrors. They drive away every Governess Draco hires. Will a certain curly-haired witch be able to tame his wild offspring, or will it all be a disaster? *ONE-SHOT*


**_This story was written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers October Trope Fest. My given prompt was 'Nanny/Governess'._**

**_It's a fluffy, fun one-shot. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Draco stepped through the Floo at the Manor. "I'm home!" he called as he dusted the soot from his clothes.

Stepping briskly across the foyer, he made his way through the house and entered his study, discarding his satchel and robes on the back of a chair before heading over to the corner table where a decanter of Firewhisky and a set of tumblers sat waiting. Draco poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch, sighing in relief.

"Draco?" a voice called.

Moments later, Astoria stepped over the threshold and into the room. "I didn't hear you get in," she said with false cheeriness. "How was work?"

Draco eyed his wife with mistrust. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him.

"Work was as busy as ever," Draco replied carefully. "I spent most of the day breaking the curses on a vault belonging to some rich old wizard who had recently passed away so his children could gain access to his Galleons."

After leaving Hogwarts, Draco had trained in the art of curse-breaking, studying under Bill Weasley, and two years later was given a job of his own working at the wizarding bank.

"That's wonderful, love," Astoria smiled nervously.

Draco, meanwhile, had been taking note of the suspicious silence in the house. "Astoria," he said, staring hard at his wife. "Where are the children?"

"Well… I— I'm not sure, Draco."

"How can you not be sure? They must be here somewhere! Where is that blasted Adrienne?"

"She… she left, darling." Astoria was twisting her hands nervously.

"What do you mean, she _left?_" Draco echoed.

"She gave her notice this morning. Effective immediately. She said…"

"Said _what_, Astoria?"

"She said she wouldn't look after the children a moment longer!" his wife wailed. "She called them _monsters!_ Oh Draco, this is the third governess in two months!"

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed. Standing up, he refilled his drink before calling for an elf. "Kippy!"

The elf appeared before him. "Master calls Kippy?"

"Find the children Kippy, will you please?" Draco ordered. "Fetch them back at once."

"Kippy will fetch the children." The elf nodded and then disappeared with a _crack_.

"You need to do something about controlling them!" Draco snapped, turning to Astoria angrily.

"_Me?"_ she exclaimed. "They're your children, too!"

"But I'm at work!" Draco argued.

"Well, maybe if you weren't at work _quite_ so much, they wouldn't misbehave so and drive away all the governesses!" Astoria fired back.

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted by a small cough. He turned around to see Kippy standing before him, Scorpius and Athena in tow and looking shamefaced.

Scoripus, who was eight, looked like Draco, with grey eyes and pale blond hair, while Athena, aged six, looked more like her mother, with long dark locks and green eyes. Usually they were both well turned out, but now their clothes and faces were grubby and unkempt.

"They was in the back garden, Master," Kippy explained. "Playing beneath the Rhododendron bushes, chasing a lost ball."

"We're very sorry, Father," Scorpius said sorrowfully, looking up at Draco. "We didn't mean to drive Miss Adrienne away, honestly. It's just that she's so cross all the time—"

"Perhaps she wouldn't be so cross all the time if you two would just do as she asks for once," Draco replied shortly.

"We tried, Father, we really did! But she wouldn't let us play! She wanted us to do boring things like practicing table setting!" exclaimed Athena.

"You need to know those things so that when you are older you can host events in a fashion that will be expected of a Malfoy!" Draco answered. "We can't be having fun and playing about all the time, that's not how the world works."

"We know, Father." Scorpius sighed. He handed his father a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Draco asked, taking it curiously.

"It's an advertisement," replied Athena.

"An advertisement for what?" Astoria interjected.

"For a new governess," Scoripus explained. "Athena and I really are sorry, and we wanted to help by making a list of qualities we would like to see in the next person to apply for the position."

"Well, how clever," smiled Astoria. "Thank you, children. Now, I think it's time you both bathed and got ready for bed. It's late!"

Scorpius and Athena groaned, but reluctantly came to kiss their parents goodnight before heading up the stairs, Kippy following behind to supervise.

"What did they write?" Astoria asked, moving behind Draco to read over his shoulder.

_If you want to be our Governess,_

_We'll try not to make a mess._

_If you smile and sing to us,_

_We will promise not to fuss._

_If you'll play games and tell us stories,_

_We'll do our lessons, although they're boring._

_We want someone young and pretty,_

_With a tinkly laugh and please be witty._

_Be kind and loving, hug us tight,_

_Be sure to tuck us in at night._

_The Malfoy children need someone now,_

_Perfect Governess, find us somehow._

"Oh, how perfectly sweet!" Astoria exclaimed. "Let's send it immediately!"

Draco snorted. "Sweet? Rubbish, more like! Sing songs? Play games? Young and pretty? Bollocks!" He tore the piece of parchment into bits and threw it into the empty fireplace.

"I'll write an advertisement myself tomorrow. In the meantime, the elves will have to help you with the children." He drained the last of his drink then placed the tumbler down on the tray. "I'm going to bed."

He stormed out of the room, grumbling, leaving Astoria alone.

She quickly went to the door and peeked out, waiting for a minute. When she was sure Draco was not going to return, she quickly summoned the pieces of parchment from the fireplace and repaired the missive her children had written. Next, she placed it in an envelope, sealed it, addressed it to the Classified section of the _Daily Prophet_, and went to the window, calling for her owl. Tying the letter to the bird's foot, she sent it away, hoping it would make the next day's edition.

The following evening, Draco sat at the desk in his study, frowning at the parchment in front of him as he attempted to write an advertisement that would be suitable for someone of his family's standing to submit to the _Prophet_.

_A Malfoy house has many rules. _

_Magic is a powerful tool._

_Malfoy children must grow up strong,_

_And never put but one foot wrong._

_Discipline and decorum is a must_

_Malfoys do not make a fuss._

_Our Governess must be strict and firm,_

_The children to abide by her terms._

_Don't be tardy, be well-dressed,_

_Everyone must look their best._

_Apply at the Manor at half past eight_

_Be on time, we shall not wait._

"It's bollocks," Draco muttered to himself. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and looked up to see Astoria standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Well…" Astoria hesitated. "I've hired a new governess."

"A new governess?" Draco repeated, perplexed. "How can you have? I haven't even sent in the advertisement yet."

"I took the liberty of sending it last night, after you went to bed," Astoria said in a rush. "It's just we so badly needed to find someone, and—well, we've gained such a poor reputation in the childminding sector. I hoped that something a little different might appeal to someone a little less… conventional."

"Malfoys don't do _unconventional, _Astoria," Draco answered grumpily.

"Well, at any rate, I received a reply, and have interviewed her, and found her to be satisfactory. She says she can start immediately!" Astoria pushed on.

"Shouldn't I at least be given the chance to interview the candidate myself?" Draco asked, miffed at not having been included. He may not have been home often, it was true, but he had always made sure to be present when they were interviewing potential applicants.

"Well, she's still here. She's been getting to know the children," Astoria answered. "They seem to be quite taken with her already!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show her in!" Draco ordered impatiently, screwing up the advertisement he had been attempting to perfect. He supposed he wouldn't need it now.

Astoria stepped out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a woman behind her. She stepped aside to reveal their new governess, and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"_Granger?"_

"Malfoy," she replied coolly.

"You will refer to me as _Mister_ Malfoy," Draco snapped, annoyed at her familiarity. He was the head of the Malfoy household, after all!

"Then I would be most grateful if you will refer to me as _Miss_ Granger," the curly-haired witch retorted.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her tone, but nodded once in agreement. "Very well. And what makes you suitable to be the governess for my children?" he asked.

"I have all the prerequisites listed in your advertisement, _Mister_ Malfoy," Granger answered. "Although, it did not specify if blood status was going to be an issue—"

"I can assure you, Hermione, it won't be." Astoria stepped in, giving Draco a pointed look that warned him not to argue.

Sighing, Draco shook his head in resignation. "I no longer hold such prejudices about blood status, Miss Granger, but I haven't submitted an advertisement yet." He glanced at his wife. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the one you saw with you, by any chance?"

"Of course." Granger nodded, reaching into her robes and offering him a piece of parchment. Draco could see it had been cut from the _Prophet._ He reached out and took it from her, quickly scanning the words, and just about fell over in shock.

Dropping the paper on his desk, he rushed over to the fireplace. It was clean and bare. _Well, obviously the elves simply cleaned it out the previous evening,_ he told himself desperately. Still, he paced from the fireplace to his desk and back again, making tearing and throwing motions with his hands as he did so.

"Is everything all right, Mister Malfoy?" Granger asked, frowning slightly.

"No—yes—but I'm certain—" he muttered, more to himself than in reply to her question. Abruptly, he stopped and looked at Astoria, who looked back at him with a guilty expression.

"The advertisement you sent last night," he said. "Did you write it yourself?"

"No, Draco," Astoria admitted. "I took the one the children wrote, repaired it and sent it in."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Draco exploded. "We have a reputation to think of! We can't be seen to be writing silly rhymes, it's—"

Granger coughed quietly to get their attention. "Um, I'm sorry. Perhaps I should leave—?"

"No, please don't, Hermione!" Astoria begged."Let me show you to your quarters, and then you can go ahead and fetch whatever you need and settle yourself in." She ushered Draco's former classmate out of his study, giving him a look over his shoulder that told him it would be useless to argue.

XxX

Later, his wife returned and shut the study door behind her.

"Why did you do it, Tori?" he asked softly, using the nickname he had given her years ago, when they had first been married.

"Because I knew that if I left it up to you to advertise and interview for the new governess, you would just pick someone like all the others," she said defensively. "Draco, the children need someone they can bond with. They simply won't behave if they don't trust the person charged with helping us raise them."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just not the way I was brought up," he said. "I didn't much care for my governess either, but Mother and Father expected her to be strict and teach me how to behave in a way that was fitting for someone of our social standing."

"Daph and I were brought up that way, too," Astoria replied, placing a hand on his arm, "But I don't want such a cold, sterile upbringing for our own children. It's a new world now, Draco."

"But did it _have_ to be Granger?" Draco pouted.

"I can't imagine anyone better," Astoria said firmly. "She was brilliant at Hogwarts, so we know she'll be able to teach them their lessons effectively, and she was always kind, caring and brave. If anyone can teach our children to navigate Wizarding society the way it is now, with all the changes that have been made since we were children, she can."

"I suppose," Draco grumbled. "I just find the idea of sharing a house with that bushy-haired know-it-all to be mildly repulsive."

"You _will _be civil, Draco Malfoy!" Astoria ordered sternly.

"Fine, fine," the blond man muttered with a very bad grace.

Astoria smiled widely and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, darling. I just know she'll change this family for the better."

XxX

Several weeks later, the family did indeed seem to be ticking along nicely. The children were certainly happier, and there had been no major incidents. However, Draco struggled mightily with some of the activities Granger had deemed appropriate.

The first time Scorpius and Athena had come to him, excitedly describing the day's outing and all the activities that had followed, Draco had listened, smiled tightly and then dismissed them before calling Granger into his study.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Granger enquired, poking her head around the door.

"Come in, Miss Granger, and shut the door behind you, if you please," Draco responded shortly.

When she had done so, he nodded sharply to one of the chairs before his desk and she sat, watching him with slight apprehension and a hint of defiance, as if she already knew what he was about to say.

"The children tell me you took them to a… _Muggle _museum today," he bit out, his jaw clenched.

"That would be correct, Mister Malfoy," Granger answered, lifting her chin and looking him boldly in the eye. "And afterwards, I took them to a _Muggle _park where they played with _Muggle _children."

"Yes, so I heard." Draco nodded, attempting to keep his voice steady. "What I don't understand is why you think it would be appropriate to take my magical children and expose them to such an environment!"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Granger challenged, her shoulders stiffening. "You told me when I first began this position you no longer held prejudices about blood status—"

"—But you are exposing them to _Muggles, _not _Muggleborns!"_ Draco argued hotly.

"Muggleborns come from Muggle parents," Granger said, looking at him as if he was completely daft and needed to have this fact explained to him. "You act as if Muggles are diseased, or dangerous!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well—"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Granger huffed, rising to her feet angrily. "Muggles are no more dangerous or diseased than magical people, and the Muggle world is part of my heritage! It will always be a part of who I am and neither you nor anyone else will make me ashamed of that, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco stared at her in shock, amazed that she would speak to him in such a manner. "Miss Granger! You will speak to me respectfully, or I will terminate your position, Astoria and the children be damned!" he thundered.

"You would really disappoint your children, and your wife, for the sake of your personal grievance?" Granger asked, astounded. She shook her head. "Very well. I'll pack my things and say goodbye. When Scorp and Athena ask me why I'm leaving, I'll be sure to tell them to ask you to tell them the reason." She turned on her heel to leave, and Draco felt a moment of panic.

"Granger, wait!"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him appraisingly.

He sighed. "I apologise. I overreacted."

Granger nodded once, seeming to accept his apology. "And my employment status?"

"Will remain the same. But please try not to neglect outings which will expose them to the Wizarding world."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," she agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get the children ready for bed."

Draco nodded resignedly. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Following that confrontation there had been several more Muggle-themed outings, much to Draco's chagrin, but Astoria insisted he not make such a fuss.

"It's _educational, _Draco! They're learning more about a world they might never have known had we not hired Hermione, and understanding diversity in the process! We need to break the cycle of separatism between Pureblood and Muggle-born magical folk!"

"Merlin's balls, you sound like Granger!" Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Well, yes. Hermione and I had a very engaging discussion just the other day about this very topic. She and the other Muggle-born students had a very hard time of it at school, as you very well know." She looked at him pointedly.

"You and _Miss Granger_ seem to be getting along rather swimmingly," Draco groused. "It's not really appropriate to address the help by their given names, Astoria. We need to maintain an air of formality—"

Astoria rolled her eyes at him. "There you go again. _Hermione_ asked me to call her by her first name, and I couldn't see why I shouldn't."

Draco sighed, knowing any further arguments on his part would be pointless. "Very well. Do as you wish, so long as the children are keeping to their lessons and behaving themselves."

"Actually, they are doing rather well at their lessons," Astoria said, smiling. "Hermione has been giving me regular updates. They have been working on techniques to control their magic, and learning magical history and theory. She is very pleased with their progress."

"Well," Draco huffed. "That's good then, I suppose."

Before Astoria could tell him anything more about how wonderful Granger was, he stalked out of the room, leaving her shaking her head in exasperation.

XxX

The next few months went by without incident. Gradually, Draco grew to tolerate, and then grudgingly respect, Granger's presence.

Although he suspected he would never completely be able to accept her insistence that his children be exposed to Muggle culture, he resigned himself to the fact he didn't have any compelling arguments against it and therefore must grin and bear it. Besides, his children loved learning about all that rot so much that Muggle outings had become their reward for good behaviour and working hard at their lessons, and they were motivated to excel as a result. Additionally, both his wife and the children seemed to adore her, and he had to admit the household had a far more relaxed and united feel to it than it had before she had arrived in their lives.

One evening, Granger knocked on the door of his study. "May I come in, Mister Malfoy? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, what is it, Miss Granger?" Draco replied impatiently, looking up from the report he had been working on and indicating the chair in front of his desk.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me some months ago regarding the children being exposed to the elements of Wizarding society," she said as she sat down, "and I have come to the conclusion that there is only so much I can teach them as a Muggleborn witch."

"What are you getting at, Miss Granger?" Draco huffed. "I need to finish this report for Mr Madulin. He expects I should have it on his desk first thing tomorrow."

"And what better way for the children to learn about an integral part of wizarding society?" Granger exclaimed. "Gringotts is one of the biggest and finest banks in Wizarding society. It's high time the children learned about such a significant part of our lives, and the importance of jobs such as yours."

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't entirely follow, Miss Granger." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"It was your idea for the children to participate in Wizarding activities," Granger reminded him. "And I completely agree, visiting the bank is a perfect way to do that. I shall have them dressed and ready to accompany you promptly at eight am tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Ahh. Very well, Miss Granger," Draco stammered. He felt as though he had been run over by a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs. It was true he had insisted Scorpius and Athena be educated in Wizarding society, but had he— had he _really_ suggested they accompany him to the bank? He honestly couldn't recall.

"Goodnight, Mister Malfoy." Granger stood, nodded to him and left his study before he could utter another word.

The following morning, as promised, the children were waiting for him by the Floo, dressed in their good robes, their hair brushed and their faces scrubbed. They bounced on the spot in excitement. "We're ready, Father, let's go!" they cried.

With a sigh, Draco tossed a handful of Floo powder into the grate, took his children's hands, and called out "Gringott's staff room!" With a roar of green flames, they were gone.

XxX

"Now children, stay close to me," Draco cautioned as he led them across the staff room and through a door.

"Yes Father," Scorpius and Athena chorused.

Draco strode through the halls, the children following, and finally reached a set of large double doors in heavy oak. He rapped smartly upon them, and a voice from within called, "Come in!"

"Ahh, Mister Malfoy, welcome," called Mister Madulin as Draco stepped through the door. He soon noticed Scorpius and Athena, and smiled at them. "Well, I see you have bought your children. Welcome, little ones! Have you come to open a vault?"

"No sir, we already each have a vault," Scorpius replied shyly. "We've come to see how Father goes about his work."

"We are learning about important aspects of Wizarding society," added Athena proudly.

"Oh, of course, of course!" Madulin answered jovially. "Carry on, then!"

"Sir, I have the report," Draco said, stepping forward with the parchment in his hands.

"Wonderful!" Madulin exclaimed. "Drawlok! Take the report from Mister Malfoy, if you please!"

A goblin stepped forward from behind Madulin's desk and strode forward with his gnarled hand out, ready to receive the papers.

The children gasped and drew back, not having seen a goblin up close before, but Draco didn't notice.

"A monster!" Athena cried in alarm. "Will he eat us?"

"Don't be silly, girl," Drawlok growled. "I don't eat children… but my grandfather did." He gave a rather fearsome grin.

"You stay away from my sister, goblin!" Scorpius shouted, stepping bravely in front of her.

Drawlok shook his head, taking no notice, and continued to make his way across the room to Draco, who had only just noticed his children's reaction to the magical creature advancing on them.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang. _Drawlok was abruptly thrown backwards and a huge cloud of smoke enveloped the room, causing everyone to cough.

Draco waved his wand, casting a spell to clear the smoke, and was horrified to see his boss sprawled on the floor, his desk in splinters.

"Sir! Are you all right?" Draco cried, running across the room and trying to help him up. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what happened," he gibbered.

"I'm fine, boy, I'm fine," Madulin muttered in a disgruntled way as he knocked away Draco's offered arm, standing by himself and brushing off his expensive robes. He surveyed the room.

"Well, this is a bit of a disaster, isn't it?" he observed. Looking over at a corner of the room, he indicated a frightened Scorpius and Athena, who were huddled together and shaking. "You'd best take your children home, Malfoy," he said.

Draco looked over at them and frowned. "Yes Sir, sorry, Sir," he mumbled. Gathering them up, Draco ushered Scoripus and Athena from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

They arrived home and Draco looked down at his children, feeling cross. "What happened back there?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Father! I thought he was going to hurt Athena." Scorpius sniffed.

"Gringotts goblins would never harm children," Draco reprimanded his son. "Surely you should know that!"

"But he said his grandfather ate children!" Athena cried, distraught.

"What on earth is going on?" came a voice, and Astoria hurried into the room, closely followed by Granger.

"The children were frightened by one of the goblins," Draco explained irritably, "and the next thing I knew, the goblin was flying across the room and Mister Madulin's desk was in pieces with him on the floor! It's just lucky no one was injured!"

"Oh dear." Granger sighed, crouching down and opening her arms. "It sounds like accidental magic."

The children ran toward her and folded themselves into her embrace, still trembling. "We didn't mean to, Miss Hermione, we honestly didn't!" Scorpius wept.

"Of course you didn't," she soothed. "Accidental magic is just that—an accident."

"Yes precisely," Asotria agreed, joining Granger on the floor. "No one is cross with you, children."

Scorpius and Athena went to their mother to be comforted further, while Draco watched on fretfully.

"Father is cross with us, we can tell," Athena said quietly, not daring to look back at Draco.

"Don't be silly! Father isn't cross with you," Astoria reassured them. She looked pointedly at her husband. "Are you, darling?"

"No, no. I'm not cross at all." Draco sighed. His wife and Granger were right, of course. Accidental magic couldn't always be avoided, especially given how young they both still were. "But I suppose I might not have a job any longer."

"Why would you not have a job any longer?" Astoria frowned. "Mister Madulin is a reasonable man. I'm sure he won't dismiss you just because of some accidental magic."

Just then the Floo chimed, indicating a call.

"Mister Malfoy, come back to the office, if you please," the sound of Mr Madulin's voice commanded through the flames. "We have business we need to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Draco answered resignedly.

"Oh—are your children quite all right?" Madulin inquired.

"Yes, thank you sir. Just a bit of accidental magic, I'm afraid."

"We're sorry, sir!" Scorpius called out. "I didn't mean to blow up your desk!"

"Yes, yes, quite all right," Madulin's voice replied. "Now, Mister Malfoy, return at once," he said crisply, and the call ended.

Draco looked at his family and Granger, who were watching him silently. "Well, I suppose I'd best go back to the office," he said nervously. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck, dear," Astoria smiled bravely.

Some time later, Draco returned home in a state of shock. He still couldn't believe the meeting that had taken place, changing his life forever. Whatever would he do now? He needed a stiff drink and to sit down, he decided, and made his way to the study to pour himself a glass of Firewhisky.

Drink in hand, he made his way to the relaxing room to find his family. They were there—and Granger, too—and all turned to him with wide eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"Well?" Astoria prompted, concern on her face. "What did he say?"

"He told me he didn't think I was suitable for my current position any longer," said Draco heavily, looking down into his glass.

"Oh no, Draco! He didn't—?" gasped his wife.

"He offered me a new position," continued Draco. "He said he thought I worked far too hard and spent too much time at work, and that someone like myself with a young family shouldn't be sacrificing time at home for time at work."

"And what does this new position involve?" Astoria prompted, rising from her position on the couch.

"A consultancy role," Draco answered. "Advising clients on curse and ward management. It's less hours, more pay. Four days a week, strictly nine until three."

"Draco, that's wonderful!" Astoria cried, rushing forward to embrace him.

"Congratulations, Mister Malfoy." Granger smiled.

"Does this mean you'll have more time to ride brooms with me, Father?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"And play Wizarding chess?" chimed in Athena.

"Yes." Draco smiled. "It would seem so. Come on! Let's go outside and take a stroll around the garden."

The Mafoys, joining hands, stepped out the doors leading to the gardens and walked out into the late afternoon sunshine, chatting and laughing.

XxX

A week later, Granger knocked once again on Draco's study door.

"Mister Malfoy, a moment of your time please?"

"Of course, Miss Granger. Come in."

Hermione, please." She smiled at him as she sat down.

"Hermione, very well. What can I do for you?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to hand in my notice," she replied, smiling wistfully at him.

"Hand in your notice? Whatever do you mean?" Draco said, astonished. "But you just got here! Are you not happy? Are we not paying you enough?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Granger laughed. "It's just that you no longer have need of me."

"Of course we do!" Draco replied, shaking his head. "We need you to help with the children, I'm so busy, and…"

"You're not so busy any more," Granger reminded him, "and the children are content. What they need is quality time with their parents, not a governess."

"But… they love you! Tori loves you! And I… well…" Draco rubbed his neck uncomfortably while Granger smirked knowingly at him. "Well, I've come to find you far less objectionable than when you first arrived."

"That's high praise coming from you, _Mister_ Malfoy," she teased.

"Draco, please," he invited.

"I prefer plain old Malfoy, I think," she responded lightly.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Look, are you quite sure?"

"I am." Granger nodded, causing her hair to bounce about. "I've already spoken to Astoria and the children, and they are disappointed, but they quite understand. They have asked that I return to visit them from time to time, and I've agreed. I hope you won't mind?"

"How could I deny my wife and children, especially when you've done so much for us?" Draco smiled. He extended his hand.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for all you've done for my family. I'll be happy to give you a recommendation for your next position, should you like one."

"You're welcome, Malfoy. That would be greatly appreciated." Granger smiled, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "I've thoroughly enjoyed working for you."

She stood and walked to the door, turning at the last minute to look at him one more.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she smiled.

XxX

Draco woke up with a gasp, feeling a profound sense of loss.

He felt a stirring beside him and turned to observe his wife, beginning to wake up.

"Are you all right, Draco?" she asked, concern in her voice as she slowly rose to a sitting position.

"That's the last time I let you convince me to watch one of those ridiculous Muggle films," he grumbled crossly. "I had the most unsettling dream, thanks to you."

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh dear, did _Mary Poppins_ give you nightmares? Was it the singing, or the chimney sweeps popping out of chimneys and dancing on the rooftops? Or perhaps the Admiral with his cannon?" she teased him lightly.

"No!" Draco pouted. "I dreamed I was married to _Astoria_, Godric forbid! And Scorpius and Athena behaved so frightfully they drove off every governess we found for them, until..."

"Until what?" Hermione pressed, placing her head on his shoulder.

Draco kissed his wife on the forehead and went on to describe his dream. "The children wrote an advertisement, like in the film, and Astoria rescued it after I tore it up. _You_ answered it, and the children had all sorts of adventures with you."

"Oh?" Hermione smiled. "And what else happened?"

"I didn't like you at _all,_" Draco added. "Well, not at first, anyway. You took the children to Muggle activities."

"Rightly so." Hermione nodded.

"And then you… you _tricked_ me into taking the children into work with me—I worked at Gringotts—and they were frightened by a goblin, and Scorpius performed accidental magic while protecting Athena—" Hermione made an _awwww! _Sound at this "—and I thought I would be dismissed for sure, but my boss offered me another role with less hours and I had more time to spend with my family. And then—"

"And then—?"

"You—well, the governess version of you—told me the family no longer had any need of you, and you left."

"That sounds like a lovely dream." Hermione laughed.

"No, it was terrible!" Draco argued. "I was married to Astoria, and you left!"

"Thank goodness you're married to me, then," Hermione smiled, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"And don't you go leaving!" Draco insisted, kissing her back fiercely and pushing the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder.

"Never." She sighed as he peppered kisses along her collarbone.

Later, as she lay in his arms, she said playfully, "I think I'll have to show you another Muggle film about a governess. It has the same woman who played Mary Poppins—another musical. You'll love it, I promise!"

"I doubt that," Draco grumbled good-naturedly. "But anything for you, love. What's it called?"

"The Sound of Music," she answered.


End file.
